¿Esto es amor?
by Midorikiss
Summary: Adaptación de una novela de Julia Quinn. Inuyasha nunca creyó en el amor hasta que su hermano mayor se casó y por si fuera poco, en el día de la boda, conoce a la mujer de su vida: Kikyo Higurashi. Y para conquistarla necesitará la ayuda de su encantadora prima, Kagome. ¿Lo logrará? De antemano puedo decirte que las cosas van a complicarse... (InuKag)
1. Chapter 1

Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Yo solo haré una bella adaptación

* * *

Capítulo 1

Encuentros e Impresiones

Si hace un par de meses atrás le hubieran preguntado a Inuyasha Taisho: ¿Crees en el amor? Él probablemente habría soltado un bufido burlesco y dicho algo así como "debes estar bromeando" o "el día que los cerdos vuelen, viejo"

Pero la cosa era que, contra todo pronóstico, ese día había llegado. Ningún cerdo voló por supuesto, (al menos que él supiera)

No, paso algo aún más increíble.

Su hermano mayor se enamoró.

El Gran Seshomaru Taisho, el frío y algo aterrador vizconde, el iceberg de Inglaterra, el soltero mas codiciado por cuanta joven soltera anduviera por ahí, a sus 30 años, acababa de casarse.

Esta noticia por si sola no habría bastado para convencer del todo al desconfiado Inuyasha.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Él conocía bastante bien a su hermano para saber que Seshomaru jamás haría algo sin tener una intención oculta.

Y esto, obviamente incluía el matrimonio.

Su primer pensamiento fue; De segura ella es rica.

Aunque rápidamente recordó que los Taisho ya eran ricos.

Entonces se corrigió; ella debe ser mas que rica. Su titulo debe ser muy alto, quizás es hija de algún aristócrata o de un socio muy importante, incluso podría ser la princesa de algún maldito reino lejano.

Las dudas y teorías conspirativas asaltaron la mente del joven Taisho por semanas hasta que finalmente Seshomaru se digno a presentar a la misteriosa novia a la familia.

¡Y que sorpresa se llevo!

Bueno, realmente la sorpresa fue para la familia completa. Inuyasha sólo fue el que menos lo disimuló.

La muchacha en cuestión, no solo no era rica, si no que tampoco poseía ningún titulo sobre su cabeza. Es más ¡La chiquilla era huérfana! y aun no conforme con eso, ¡Ella era sólo una criada!

¡Una criada! ¡Huérfana!

¡UNA CRIADA HUÉRFANA!

Inuyasha podría apostar a que _ese_ fue el grito mental que cada uno en la familia tuvo en ese momento. Sólo que el de la madre de Seshomaru no fue mental, oh, no, ella lo dijo muy fuerte y claro, justo en medio de la sala y luego se puso a reír como una loca… pero eso era otra historia.

No es que esto le importara en alguna forma. A Inuyasha los títulos o la cantidad de libras que recibías al año no podían importarle menos.

Pero por el amor de Dios, ¿Una criada huérfana? ¿En que estaba pensando Sesshomaru?

Su sorpresa solo lo llevo a la incredulidad. No había forma en que su cabeza pudiera encontrar alguna explicación a esa unión. No títulos, no riquezas, ni siquiera se podría decir que la chica fuera una gran belleza...

Por supuesto pasaron algunas ideas muy locas por la mente del joven Taisho: como que su hermano se pegó en la cabeza, muy fuerte. O que la chica lo había embrujado o peor aún, ¡Podría estar chantajeándolo!

Aunque esa idea fue descartada tras pasar unos minutos con la joven novia.

Ella era la persona mas inocente y dulce que alguna vez hubiese conocido. La quiso inmediatamente. Al igual que su padre y su madre.

Incluso a la madre de Seshomaru parecía agradarle… aunque aún seguía riéndose cuando los veía, es más, le dio un ataque de risa en la ceremonia de boda, justo después de que Sesshomaru dijera: Acepto.

Él se limitó a fulminarla con su mirada de hielo hasta que ella se calló. Cabe agregar que no lucía para nada apenada.

Inuyasha no podía culparla. El mundo estaba de cabeza y le parecía una locura que su padre y su madre lo aceptaran como si nada. Probablemente él también estaría riendo en el piso de no estar tan sorprendido aún.

Aunque ahora su sorpresa era distinta a la que pudo sentir hace un par de meses atrás. Ya no era la sorpresa que acompañaba a su incredulidad de: Hey, ¡Seshomaru se casará con una criada huérfana!

Era una sorpresa que acompañaba una realización…

La realización al darse cuenta que su hermano mayor estaba, en efecto, _enamorado._

Era difícil y extraño, incluso un poco escalofriante de admitir, pero él estaba enamorado.

Era la única explicación.

Y la verdad es que Inuyasha podía notarlo.

En la forma delicada en que Seshomaru posaba la mano en la cintura de la novia, en la manera en que sus ojos parecían brillar al verla girar mientras bailaban, en el tono suave que parecía adquirir su voz de hielo cuando él decía su nombre:

Rin…

Inuyasha desvió la mirada de la feliz pareja al apetitoso buffet de la mesa. La comida era menos escalofriante sin duda, se dijo mientras devoraba un gran trozo de jamón ahumado.

Verlos le producía cierta sensación de malestar

La sola idea de que Seshomaru encontrara el amor era perturbadora por si sola, pero además, ponía sobre la mesa la ineludible verdad del mundo: el amor existía.

No era una patraña que inventaron esos poetas idiotas. No era algo tangible o que pudiera medirse o controlarse, pero existía. Simplemente estaba ahí y podía ocurrir cuando menos lo esperaras.

Incluso para alguien como Sesshomaru.

Y eso le provocaba un desagradable e inexplicable sentimiento de envidia.

A sus 25 años Inuyasha jamás pensó en el amor. No es que fuera algo que le interesara realmente. Las mujeres estaban bien y de vez en cuando se permitía alguna escapada traviesa, pero eso era todo. Nunca había experimentado algo remotamente parecido al amor y estaba bien con eso.

Mientras los otros hombres de su edad parecían sentar cabeza y formar sus familias, él prefería viajar y conocer todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Era incluso capaz de viajar por meses solo con su caballo y equipaje ligero.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Había aceptado hace mucho que casarse no estaba en sus planes. Y ver a Seshomaru ya en sus 30 años soltero y sin ningún interés en formar una familia era, en cierta forma, reconfortante. No lo hacia sentir _solo _en su decisión.

A los ojos de todos solo eran; Los solteros hermanos Taisho.

Pero ahora…

Ahora sería _sólo él_.

Pero lo que inevitablemente venia a su mente, sin duda, era el hecho de que si incluso alguien como Seshomaru era capaz de amar, eso podría significar tal vez que…

_¿Habría algo malo en él?_

Pensó algo alarmado.

No, no había nada malo en él. Se apresuro a tranquilizarse.

Eso era imposible.

Simplemente nunca se le paso la idea del matrimonio por la cabeza, ni se había permitido sentir mucho mas por una mujer además que unos cuantos encuentros pasionales.

Él era perfectamente capaz de encontrar una esposa.

(Y de enamorarse por supuesto)

Y tenia plena confianza de que sería correspondido por la mujer que él quisiera… Claro, si él realmente quisiera casarse, no es que lo quisiera, pero si lo _hiciera, _podría encontrar a una mujer más que adecuada y…

-¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas, Inuyasha?

El joven fue sorprendido con medio trozo de pan en la boca.

-No es nada madre

-¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena? –reprendió la mujer. Izayoi era toda belleza y dulzura, pero cuando de modales se trataba podía ser muy estricta.

Inuyasha tragó y se limpio la boca con una servilleta con la mayor gracia de la que fue capaz.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí en un rincón comiendo cuando hay tantas muchachas bellas esperando por un baile- continuo ella con el sermón- ¿Por qué no vas e invitas a una jovencita a bailar? –su voz en este punto tenia un tono bastante obvio.

Desde que Seshomaru anunciara su compromiso, tanto su padre como su madre no habían parado de lanzar comentarios de esa clase: "La señorita Holt ha sido el descubrimiento de la temporada; ¡Es tan hermosa! Inuyasha, deberías conocerla" o "¡Ya viste como luce la hija menor de los Green, parece un ángel! ¿Por qué no la invitas a la casa a cenar?"

Y para Inuyasha las cosas estaban muy claras; ellos deseaban que él siguiera los pasos de Seshomaru.

El joven roló los ojos rogando paciencia.

-Bien, si bailo, no puedo comer, madre- dijo él con mucha lógica.

-Oh, no me vengas con eso, ya te has comido la mitad de la comida de esta boda y créeme que no se acabará mientras te diviertes un rato- contradijo ella- Ahora ve, invita alguna jovencita a bailar.- y su voz dulce, escondía la resolución de una madre que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Inuyasha suspiro resignado y a regañadientes se alejo de la mesa de comida en busca de alguna acompañante. No le interesaba bailar en lo absoluto, pero sentía la atenta mirada de su madre en la espalda así que escogería una joven y bailaría para darle en el gusto. Y sería todo.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada, cualquiera serviría, quizás la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo que lo miraba con su cara pecosa o la rubia de vestido azul que estaba un poco mas allá, ambas le parecían atractivas y no se quejaría por compartir un baile con ellas.

Finalmente se decidió por la rubia, caminó en su dirección y justo entonces la vio.

Solo unos metros mas allá, estaba _ella._

Se congeló, inmóvil. Sentía que incluso le faltaba el aire.

Y es que era la primera vez que sus ojos veían a una mujer tan hermosa.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alcanzarla. Quería ver su rostro de cerca, conocer el color de sus ojos, respirar su olor, oír el sonido de su voz…

Y entonces una loca idea paso por su mente.

Eso debía ser el amor.

¿Esto sintió Sesshomaru al ver a Rin por primera vez?

¿Así era el amor?

No podía ser otra cosa…

_Amor _

Aun no conocía su nombre, pero lo sabía.

Estaba enamorado.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, dejando a una expectante jovencita rubia en el camino y llego hasta ella. Nervioso, algo intimidado, logro ponerse a su lado.

La encontró conversando animadamente con otra señorita, de mas o menos su misma edad y a juzgar por la expresión en sus rostros, parecían muy cercanas. Al percatarse de su presencia las jóvenes se volvieron lentamente hacia él…

Inuyasha sonrió, solo un poco e intento sonar relajado cuando dijo:

-Muy buenas tardes

Kagome Higurashi fue la primera en sonreír. Una sonrisa corta, educada. Lo reconoció de inmediato, como no hacerlo, el pelo color plata, lo ojos color oro… era el hermano menor del novio de la fiesta; Inuyasha Taisho.

Aunque no tuvo ni siquiera que ver su rostro para conocer sus intenciones. Lo mas probable era que viniera por Kikyo, como lo hacían, bueno, casi todos aquellos que conocían a Kikyo.

No es que él fuera demasiado obvio, es que Kagome llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo prima de ella.

Y eso, bueno, te da cierta experiencia en el tema. Kagome casi había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de muchachos que habían intentado ganar el corazón de su prima, todos completamente fallidos.

Y ya estaba acostumbrada.

Kikyo era Kikyo… con el pelo increíblemente lacio y de un negro brillante y perfecto, su piel del color de la leche y unos preciosos ojos castaños. Ella era la elegancia y perfección en persona.

Y Kagome era, bueno… ella era solo Kagome. A pesar de ser primas y que la gente usualmente les dijeran lo muy parecidas que eran, Kagome siempre parecía ser un poco menos.

Su cabello un poco menos lacio. Su piel un poco menos blanca. Su cuerpo un poco menos delgado. Sus ojos un poco menos castaños, a decir verdad sus ojos a veces incluso eran grises y era algo de lo que ella misma se sentía orgullosa, es más, podían resultar sumamente atractivos si se comparaban con los que cualquier otra que no fuera Kikyo, pero el caso era que ella _siempre_ estaba con Kikyo.

No es que Kagome se considerara a si misma poco atractiva, pero rara vez los hombres enmudecían en su presencia. Kikyo en cambio…

Bueno ella no podía compararse con Kikyo.

Y a pesar de todo, eso no la molestaba.

Kikyo era mas que su prima, era casi como una hermana y seria capaz de tirarse enfrente de un carruaje por ella. Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Y por eso no importaba cuanta atención acaparara Kikyo, ella la adoraba de todas formas aunque esta situación se repitiera una y otra vez.

Como esta; el muchacho en cuestión no podía quitar los ojos de su prima, aunque él tenia algo, un noseque, que le hizo sentir pesar al saber que pronto su corazón seria destrozado, al igual que los otros.

Kikyo le sonrió educadamente e inclino levemente su cabeza.

-Soy la Srta Kikyo Higurashi –dijo ella toda gracia y belleza. – Y ella es mi querida prima Kagome Higurashi.

Esto último lo dijo de la manera en que siempre lo decía; con amor y devoción. Casi como si quisiera decir; _¡Mira lo hermosa que es mi prima también!_

Pero ellos nunca lo notaban. No solían tomarla en cuenta, hasta que querían algún consejo de cómo ganarse el corazón de Kikyo, claro. En eso, Kagome era muy solicitada.

El joven Taisho se volvió hacía ella y por la forma en que sus ojos parpadearon, supo que él acababa de recordar su presencia. Kagome contuvo un suspiro agridulce.

-Un placer conocerla – dijo él con una inclinación algo tiesa y Kagome no pudo contener la sonrisa que se le escapo. Había algo en él que le causaba cierta gracia… aunque no podía decidir que era realmente. Quizás su postura incomoda, su corbata algo chueca o ese cabello largo y plateado, que a diferencia de su hermano, lucia levemente despeinado, dándole un aspecto salvaje, rebelde…

Sin duda era muy distinto a todos los hombres que solían frecuentar a Kikyo.

-El placer es todo mío –dijo Kagome siguiendo el protocolo de las presentaciones- Sr. Taisho ¿No es así?

—Usted esta en lo cierto— dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza. Él ya debía estar acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo conociera de antemano. —Aunque realmente me gustaría presentarme yo mismo alguna vez en mi vida.

—Oh, eso seria realmente difícil —dijo Kagome

Inuyasha le enarco una de sus oscuras cejas

—¿Usted lo cree?

—¡Claro que si! Debería cambiarse el color del cabello, de seguro y quizás sea necesario que utilice unos anteojos muy oscuros.

—Eso sueno como algo complicado…

—¿Lo ve? Por eso le digo que sería realmente difícil. Será mejor que siga soportando el suplicio de que todo mundo ya lo conozca

Inuyasha sonrió, dispuesto a continuar su debate con la joven, pero la tintineante risa de Kikyo los interrumpió.

—Usted deberá disculpar a mi prima —dijo ella educadamente, con una sonrisa en los labios— Le gusta bromear con cada persona que conoce.

—¡Yo estoy siendo bastante seria en esto, Kikyo! —repuso Kagome intentando aparentar solemnidad.

—Estoy segura que no debe significar un suplicio tan terrible ser un Taisho ¿Verdad? —pregunto Kikyo con la sonrisa educada y serena en su bonito rostro

Y en ese momento Kagome lo supo. El Sr. Taisho estaba encaprichado con Kikyo. Bastaba con ver la forma en que él la miraba cuando le hablaba, para darse cuenta, que ahora era uno mas de su legión de admiradores.

Sus ojos tenían esa expresión ligeramente empañada. Los labios separados. Y lucía tan concentrado, como si quisiera tomar a Kikyo, salir corriendo con ella a cuestas, para mandar a la gente y a los modales al demonio.

En oposición a la forma en que la miraba a ella, que podía catalogarse fácilmente como desinteresadamente cortés. O quizás era una mirada del tipo: _¿Por qué estás atravesada en mi camino, impidiéndome así, tomar a Kikyo en mis brazos y correr colina abajo con ella, para mandar a la gente y a los buenos modales al demonio?_

—Ejem, Kagome

Kagome se dio cuenta que su mente estaba en la nubes y volvió para encontrarse con el grácil rostro de su prima observándola con esa expresión curiosa, con la cabeza un poco inclinada, de esa forma que tanto parecía deslumbrar a los hombres.

—¿Ahm? —fue todo lo que pudo articular.

—El Sr. Taisho ha sido tan gentil de pedirme un baile —dijo Kikyo— pero le he dicho que _yo no puedo. _

Kikyo siempre fingía alguna pequeña lesión en los tobillos o que sus zapatos no eran los adecuados, para mantenerse fuera de la pista de baile. Porque lo cierta era que Kikyo tenia un secreto:

No sabia bailar.

Normalmente no sería algo tan terrible, pero en el caso de Kikyo, la alumna ejemplar, la debutante mas hermosa y (con más propuestas matrimoniales) de la temporada y destacada tiradora al blanco, no podía simplemente "No saber bailar"

Esto a Kagome le causaba un montón de gracia. No maliciosa, claro. A Kikyo también le divertía.

Era un chiste secreto entre ellas.

—Oh, es cierto, tu tobillo sigue malo —dijo Kagome — Sr. Taisho ¿Le importa si lo acompaño yo?

Y por la expresión de su rostro, Kagome supo que si le importaba. Ups… pero luego se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y le extendió un brazo cortésmente.

—Sería un placer bailar con usted —dijo él. Aunque, ¿Qué mas podía decir?

Kagome sonrió, o lo intento al menos, y tomo su brazo con gusto. Porque a decir verdad ella si que era una muy buena bailarina y no había algo que le gustará más que bailar. Incluso si su acompañante no la invitara por placer…

¿Pero que más podría hacer? Mientras estuviera al lado de su prima, ellos siempre la preferirían a ella.

Incluso Inuyasha Taisho.

Y eso no significaba que no pudiese divertirse bailando ¿Verdad?

* * *

Continuara... o ¿No?


	2. Entre Sandwish y Bailes

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Sensei**

**Y la historia es de Julia Quinn, (Aunque tiene y tendrá algunos cambios jiji)**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Entre Sandwish y Bailes

Inuyasha jamás fue ni seria el perfecto caballero, pero su madre lo había educado lo suficientemente bien para esconder su desilusión cuando le ofreció el brazo a la señorita Kagome y la acompañó a la pista de baile provisional. No podía negar que ella fuera hermosa y agradable, pero no era la señorita Kikyo Higurashi.

La pista ya estaba llenándose de gente y las parejas danzaban animadamente por todos lados. Intento con todas sus fuerzas no voltear a ver a la Srta. Kikyo, por respeto a su compañera. No era culpa de la Srta. Kagome que él hubiese caído enamorado de su prima tan repentinamente y que, por lo tanto, deseara bailar con ella en su lugar, aunque… rápidamente una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Esto debería ser considerado beneficioso para su causa ¿No?

Kagome era la prima de la Señorita Kikyo y ellas parecían realmente muy cercanas. En los breves momentos que compartió con ellas, daban la total apariencia de amistad y devoción.

Si Inuyasha deseaba aprender más sobre la Señorita Kikyo, Kagome Higurashi era el lugar más obvio para empezar.

—¿Y que le ha parecido la estancia en Dogville Hall? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Dogville Hall era la preciosa y enorme residencia de la familia Taisho y los invitados a la boda debían estar hospedándose ahí.

—Sólo estoy aquí desde ayer—contestó ella—Un tiempo demasiado corto para darle una respuesta satisfactoria, a mi parecer.

Inuyasha pareció considerar esta aseveración

—Puede estar en lo cierto—dijo él— ¿Y cuánto tiempo considera usted prudente para dar un veredicto?

—Tres días —contesto ella rápidamente.

—¿Sólo tres? —preguntó él curioso ante la seguridad de Kagome.

—Así es. —dijo ella, segura, nuevamente— Aplico la teoría dos de tres para todo.

Inuyasha, ahora si, la miró con verdadera curiosidad.

—¿Puedo saber de qué esta hablando? —preguntó él.

—Bueno, es muy sencillo. Por ejemplo; ayer fue maravilloso. Su familia es realmente amable y pude compartir con personas que no veía hace mucho. — dijo ella — Hoy, la boda fue encantadora y además, pude conocer a gente nueva, como usted —señaló con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro—Pero, ¿Que tal si mañana, Dios no lo quiera, ocurriera algo desagradable? ¿Y si llueve? O ¿Hace un calor insoportable? O peor aun, ¿Qué tal si la novia decidiera fugarse?

Inuyasha pareció espantarse ante la idea.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Sesshomaru se encargaría de hacernos vivir un infierno a todos… —dijo él sin poder evitar el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda.

—¿Su hermano es esa clase de persona?

—Ni se lo imagina

—Bueno, aunque eso sucediera, solo sería un día malo de los tres. No empañaría los dos buenos que pase en Dogville Hall y cuando alguien me preguntara "Señorita Kagome, ¿Que le ha parecido la estancia en Dogville Hall?" yo contestaría "¡Ha sido maravillosa! La novia se fugó, pero sirvieron los más exquisitos bocadillos en el banquete e ¡Incluso bailé con el joven Taisho!" —Exclamó ella entusiasmada.

Inuyasha la observó un momento y después, no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente se echó a reír como no recordaba haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Kagome intentó aparentar seriedad pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa juguetona.

—Creo que lee demasiados libros, Señorita Kagome —dijo Inuyasha limpiándose una lagrima causada por la risa.

Ya con la mente despejada y más relajado fue recordó que tenia hambre.

—Usted debe estar hambriento —dictaminó Kagome—. ¿Preferiría dar una vuelta por el patio en lugar de bailar? Prometo que podemos pasearnos por la mesa de los refrescos.

Inuyasha hubiera podido abrazarla.

—Si quisiera confesarme en estos momentos que puede leer mentes, adelante, le creeré. —dijo él en tono confidencial.

—Lamento decepcionarlo —dijo ella.—No poseo tal don, por desgracia. Pero después de reír siempre me da hambre. Y usted tenia los ojos de alguien hambriento.

Inuyasha acomodó la mano en la curva de su codo, y juntos se dirigieron al perímetro del patio.

—Por aquí —dijo Kagome dándole a su brazo un pequeño tirón cuando él trató de dirigirlos en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj—. A menos que usted prefiera los dulces.

Inuyasha sintió como su cara se iluminaba.

—¿Hay bocadillos?

—Sándwiches. Son pequeños, pero están muy deliciosos, especialmente los de huevo.

Él asintió, un poco ausentemente. Había vislumbrado a la Srta. Kikyo por el rabillo del ojo, y era algo difícil concentrarse en nada más. Sobre todo al verla rodeada por hombres. Inuyasha estaba seguro de que ellos solo habían estado esperando que alguien alejara a Kagome de su lado, antes de dirigirse al ataque.

—Er, ¿Entonces la Srta. Kikyo y usted son cercanas desde niñas? —preguntó él, intentando no ser demasiado obvio.

Hubo una ligera pausa y entonces ella dijo:

—Si, mis padres murieron cuando tenia siete años. Desde entonces mi tío, su padre, me acogió en su casa. Crecimos juntas y luego estudiamos donde la Srta. Moss. Completamos nuestros estudios más temprano, este año.

—Ya veo, er, yo lamento lo de sus padres —dijo él mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose culpable por escoger el tema.

—Descuide —lo consoló ella amablemente. —No fue su culpa.

—¿Debo asumir que planean hacer sus debuts en Londres esta primavera? —intento él para cambiar el tema.

—Sí —contestó ella, haciendo señas hacia una mesa colmada de pequeños bocadillos—. Hemos pasado los últimos meses preparándonos, ya sabe, asistir a fiestas, a pequeñas reuniones y esa clase de cosas. ¡Oh, mire! ¡Bocadillos de salmón!

Kagome tomo algunos de la mesa y un par extra para el Sr. Taisho y fue entonces que lo noto algo distraído. Distraído en su joven prima rodeada de varios hombres un poco mas allá.

Kagome soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Probablemente debería saber que ella está enamorada de alguien más.

Inuyasha volvió su mirada a la mujer a la cual debía prestarle atención.

—¿Discúlpeme?

Ella se encogió de hombros delicadamente, mientras daba un pequeño mordisco a su bocadillo.

—Kikyo. Está enamorada de alguien más. Pensé que usted querría saberlo

Inuyasha quedó sin habla ante ella, y entonces, contra la última gota de su juicio, volvió la mirada hacia la Srta. Kikyo. Era el gesto más obvio y patético, pero no pudo evitarlo. Él solo... Dios Santo, solo quería mirarla y mirarla y nunca detenerse. Si eso no era amor, no podía imaginarse lo que era.

—¿Salmón?

—¿Qué?

—Salmón. — Kagome le estaba ofreciendo un pequeño sándwich. Su cara estaba molestamente serena—. ¿Quiere uno? —le preguntó.

Él gruñó y lo acepto. Y porque no podía apartarse del tema así como así, dijo rígidamente:

—Estoy seguro que eso no es de mi incumbencia.

—¿Habla del sándwich?

—Sobre su prima, Kikyo—soltó.

Aunque claro, no quería decir tal cosa. Hasta donde sabía, Kikyo Higurashi era de su incumbencia, o por lo menos lo sería, muy pronto.

Estaba un poco desconcertado de que ella aparentemente no había sentido lo mismo que él al verlo. Las mujeres no solían serle indiferente y nunca se le había ocurrido, que cuando se enamorara, esa mujer no pudiera sentir lo mismo, y con la misma inmediatez, también. Pero por lo menos esa explicación —de que ella pensaba que estaba enamorada de alguien más— aliviaba su orgullo. Era mucho mejor pensar que ella estaba encaprichada con alguien más, que completamente indiferente a él.

Todo eso le haría comprender a ella, que quienquiera fuera ese otro hombre, no era el indicado.

Para Inuyasha era absolutamente inconcebible que sus sentimientos pudieran no ser recíprocos por mucho tiempo. Su naturaleza competitiva lo hizo sonreír y trazar un rápido plan. Tendría que trabajar para ganarse su corazón y su mano, pero eso podría hacer que la victoria simplemente fuera más dulce.

—No se sienta mal —dijo Kagome, mientras levantaba su cuello para echarle un vistazo a los sándwiches, buscando, probablemente algo más exótico que el salmón. Se le antojaba algo de queso francés o quizás un poco de jamón… el tocino tampoco se veía mal…

—No lo hago —ladró él, y luego esperó a que ella volviera su atención a él. Cuando lo hizo, dijo nuevamente—: No lo hago.

Ella se volvió y parpadeó algo sorprendida.

—Bueno, eso es refrescante, debo decirle. La mayoría de los hombres se habrían vuelto locos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que la mayoría de los hombres se habrían vuelto locos?

—Exactamente lo que dije —contestó ella, mirándolo con impaciencia—. Y si no se vuelven locos, se enfadan inexplicablemente. —Soltó un elegante resoplido—. Como si eso pudiera ser su culpa.

—¿Culpa? —repitió Inuyasha, porque en realidad, le estaba costando mucho seguirla.

—Usted no es el primer caballero que imagina estar enamorado de Kikyo— dijo ella, con una expresión bastante cansada—. Pasa todo el tiempo.

—Yo no me _imagino_ enamorado... —se interrumpió, esperando que ella no notara la tensión en la palabra _imagino_.

Buen Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? No era conocido por tener buen humor, pero su madre lo había educado para comportarse adecuadamente en frente de las personas. Especialmente cuando acababa de conocerlas. Sobre todo con las jovencitas como la Srta. Kagome. ¿Cómo era posible que hace unos momentos estuviera riéndose como un idiota y ahora a punto de perder los estribos?

—¿De verdad? — ella parecía agradablemente sorprendida—. Bueno, eso es genial.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con los ojos entrecerrados—¿Por qué es genial?

Ella mordió un pedazo de queso azul

—¿Por qué está haciéndome tantas preguntas?

—No lo hago —protestó él, incluso aunque lo estaba haciendo.

Ella suspiró, entonces lo sorprendió absolutamente diciéndole:

—Lo siento.

—¿Disculpe?

Le echó un vistazo al sándwich de queso en su mano y luego a él, lo cual le pareció insultante. Él normalmente estaba por encima de un sándwich de queso.

—Pensé que usted deseaba hablar sobre Kikyo—dijo ella—. Me disculpo si estaba equivocada.

Lo cual puso a Inuyasha en un completo dilema. Podría admitir que se había enamorado precipitadamente de la Srta. Kikyo, lo cual lo avergonzaría mucho. O podría negarlo todo, lo cual ella claramente no creería. O podría hacer una concesión, y admitir que estaba algo encaprichado, lo cual normalmente podría utilizar como una mejor solución, excepto que con ello estaría insultando a la srta. Kagome.

Se había conocido con dos muchachas al mismo tiempo, después de todo. Y no se había enamorado precipitadamente de ella.

Pero como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos (lo cual francamente, lo asustaba) ella ondeó una mano y dijo:

—Le ruego que no se preocupe por mis sentimientos. Realmente estoy acostumbrada a esto. Como le dije, esto pasa todo el tiempo.

La srta. Kagome se encogió de hombros de una forma tan indiferente y despreocupada que casi se sintió ofendido.

—Sin mencionar —continuó ella alegremente—, que estoy prácticamente comprometida. —Y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich de queso, que por cierto, estaba muy bueno.

Inuyasha elevo una ceja y se preguntó que clase de hombre se ataría a una criatura tan extraña. No sentía lástima por el compañero, exactamente, solo... quería saber.

Kagome soltó un pequeño:

—¡Oh!

Sus ojos siguieron a los de ella, hacia el lugar en donde había estado la Señorita Higurashi.

—Me pregunto a donde se ha ido ella —dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha se volvió inmediatamente hacia la puerta, esperando ver una última señal de ella antes de que desapareciera, pero ya se había ido. Eso era condenadamente frustrante. ¿Qué sentido tenía sentir una atracción tan loca, mala e inmediata, si no podía hacer nada sobre ella?

Y que no se olvidara que todo había sido unilateral. Buen Dios. No estaba seguro de haber suspirado entre dientes, pero eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—Ah, Srta. Kagome, aquí está.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada para ver a su madre acercándose.

Y recordó que se había olvidado de ella. Tragó duro.

Kagome le sonrió con gracia y encanto;

—Lady Taisho.

Izayoi sonrió calurosamente a cambio.

—La Señorita Higurashi me ha pedido que le informe, que no se siente bien y que se ha retirado por toda la noche.

—¿Lo ha hecho? Le dijo... Oh, no importa. — Kagome hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, del tipo indiferente, pero Inuyasha notó un poco de frustración en el gesto dibujado en las esquinas de su boca.

—Un resfriado, creo —agregó Izayoi

Kagome le ofreció una breve inclinación.

—Sí —dijo, luciendo un poco menos afectada de lo que Inuyasha hubiera imaginado, dadas las circunstancias—. Eso debe ser.

—Y tú —continuó Izayoi, volviéndose hacia su hijo—¿Qué te dije acerca de alejarse de la mesa de bocadillos?

Su cara asumió una expresión que no era de irritación, sino un poco exasperada y sólo un poco temerosa.

—Sólo tomamos un pequeño desvió, madre.

—Es cierto, Lady Taisho—salió al rescate Kagome—Fue mi desvió, en realidad, tengo debilidad por lo sandwish de salmón.

La expresión de Izayoi cambió a una dulce y amigable.

—Ya veo ¿Confío en que ya ha conocido a mi hijo, Inuyasha?

—Por supuesto —contestó Kagome—. Nos asegurábamos de que la comida la comida estuviera a salvo. Esta muy buena, debo destacar.

—Gracias —dijo Izayoi, y luego agregó—. ¿Inuyasha le ha prometido un baile? Trajimos un cuarteto de cuerdas para tocar la música. Son increíblemente buenos.

—Lo hizo —contestó Kagome—. Pero lo liberé de su obligación para que pudiera mitigar su hambre.

—Es muy bueno entender el comportamiento de los hombres, Srta. Kagome. Uno nunca debe subestimar el poder de la comida. Su futuro esposo sin duda se lo agradecerá.

Kagome le sonrió.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, lady Taisho.

—Además —continuo Izayoi con tono cómplice— Nada mejor que una buena cena para mejorar el humor de un hombre, especialmente el de un Taisho —la hermosa lady le guiño un ojo.

Inuyasha captó enseguida la intensión de celestina de su madre.

—Podría enseñarte unas cuantas recetas…—comentó Izayoi acariciando su barbilla encantadoramente.

—Ella acaba de salir de las aulas de clases, Madre—la reprendió Inuyasha, intentando detener sus incomodos avances.

Izayoi lo ignoró y en su lugar le sonrió ampliamente a la Srta, Kagome.

—Uno nunca es demasiado joven para adquirir habilidades importantes. ¿Qué tal si te quedas una temporada en Dogville Hall, cariño? ¡Podría enseñarte tantas cosas! Y estoy segura que a mi hijo le encantaría…

—Madre —quiso interrumpir el joven Taisho.

—Es usted muy amable, Lady Taisho.

—Está decidido, ¡Te encantara pasar una temporada acá! —exclamó Izayoi.

—Madre no puedes decidir eso por tu cuenta, ella debe pedir la autorización de sus tutores y…

—Pequeño detalles, cariño —lo corto Izayoi—Me encargare yo misma de todo.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome y agregó—:Será mejor que huyas antes de que te secuestre para siempre.

—No le prestes atención —dijo Izayoi con una mueca—. Es joven y tonto, y no sabe lo que dice.

Kagome rio de buena gana y les sonrió a ambos cuando dijo;

—Me encantaría quedarme el resto de la noche, Lady Taisho, pero creo que es el momento de que me retire. Debo ir a ver como está Kikyo. Ella ha estado bajo el clima todo el día, y debo asegurarme que está bien.

—Por supuesto —contestó Izayoi—. Por favor, salúdela de mi parte, y hágame saber si necesita algo. Nuestra Ama de Llaves dice ser una muy buena botánica, y siempre está mezclando sus pociones. Muchas de ellas funcionan

—La acompañaré a la puerta —dijo Inuyasha rápidamente. Era lo menos que podía hacer para ofrecerle su cortesía, y además, no iba a insultar a la prima de la señorita Kikyo.

Se despidieron de Lady Taisho, e Inuyasha tomo su brazo. Caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta del cuarto de dibujo.

—¿Conoce el camino a su cuarto desde aquí? —Preguntó él.

—Claro —contestó ella levantando la mirada hacia él.

Ella tenia los ojos grises, noto casi ausentemente.

—¿Quiere que le transmita algún mensaje a Kikyo de su parte?

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos. La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó él, a la defensiva.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Porque usted me agrada Sr. Taisho.

Dijo ella con una perfecta, serena y sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Algo que también lo tomó desprevenido.

Se esforzó en mantener un semblante tranquilo, cuando dijo:

—Salúdela de mi parte, eso es todo.

—¿De verdad? —parpadeo ella.

Maldición, la expresión de su mirada era tan irritante.

—De verdad.

Ella se despidió con la más pequeña de las cortesías, y se marchó.

Inuyasha miró fijamente un rato, la puerta a través de la cual ella había desaparecido y luego regresó a la fiesta. Muchos de los invitados habían empezado a bailar, y llenaban el aire con más sonrisas.

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado preguntándose por qué de pronto la noche se había vuelto aburrida e inanimada…

La comida, decidió. Se comería otros veinte sándwiches diminutos y luego se iría a dormir.

Todo se aclararía por la mañana.

* * *

**Yaa segundo cap listooo**

**Ando con tiempito así que aprovechare de actualizar la mayor cantidad de mis fics pendientes jajjaja**

**Si este llega a los 10 reviews este fin de semana, le doy prioridad y subo el 3 jiji**

**Ojala les este gustando!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
